Halloween
by lifebeautiful
Summary: es halloween.. orihime se prepara para celebrarlo con amigos y recordar el pasado, que aunque fue feo, afianzo mas sus lazos de amistad


Hola! hace mucho que no escribia un fic, y un fic Ichihime encima :P dado que me anote en un concurso de halloween (y lo hice tarde, lo se u.u) hice esta historia.

esta situada en esta temporada, pero antes de la aparicion de Ginjou.

no tengo mas que decir, espero que les guste :)

**BLEACH NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. LA HISTORIA SOLAMENTE ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue se sentía emocionada. Era 31 de Octubre, y se festejaba halloween. Se había puesto de acuerdo con sus amigos en celebrarlo por primera vez a modo de fiesta de disfraces.<p>

Orihime se dirigió al baño a lavarse el rostro. Observo su reflejo en el espejo y noto los cambios físicos. Su busto había crecido un poco, había ganado altura, su cabello estaba más largo y mas ondulado en las puntas, hasta le había parecido q se había oscurecido un poco más. También, aunque no se reflejaran, noto los cambios psicológicos. Sus actitudes infantiles (pero tiernas) habían madurado un poco, aunque las conservaba. Su sonrisa permanecía, su bondad, su solidaridad, su ternura, su sensibilidad también; aunque no como antes. Recuerdos de su paso por Hueco mundo pasaban por su mente. Las pesadillas era insoportables las primeras noches después de volver a Karakura, y había noches en que despertaba, además de sudada y llorando, creyendo que todavía seguía en las noches, y que soñaba que volvía a la paz de la ciudad en la que vivía. Los momentos pasados en las noches la cambio. Antes era incapaz de lastimar a alguien, ahora si debía lastimarlo para defenderse a ella o sus amigos, no lo dudaría.

Trato de mantenerse positiva, fiel a su naturaleza, y prepararse para la noche. Paso por la mesita de luz donde el retrato de su hermano Sora reposaba mientras la foto mostraba una relajada y dulce sonrisa. Se arrodillo frente a la mesita y elevo una oración a su hermano. _"ante las adversidades sonríe, y busca esa luz en medio de la negra oscuridad que te muestre la salida, siempre esa pequeña luz esta, solo hay que saber buscarla"_ le decía su hermano cuando ella estaba un poco triste.

-Buenos días, onii-chan ¿hoy hace un bonito día no es cierto? Hoy tengo una fiesta de disfraces con Tatsuki, sado-kun, Ishida-kun, kurosaki-kun… ¡estoy realmente emocionada!- comento entusiasmada –hoy se celebra halloween. Es una fecha en donde se rinde culto a los muertos, y donde la gente se disfraza y pide o da dulces y hace bromas. Iré vestida de doncella. Creo que el vestido es realmente hermoso onii-chan. ¿En la sociedad de almas se celebrara halloween? Si es así ¿de qué te disfrazaras onii-chan?- le comento a la foto de su hermano. Se acordó de Rukia, de Renji, Matsumoto. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Habrían cambiado? ¿Cómo estaría todo en la sociedad de almas? Se dio cuenta que los extrañaba y resultaba raro no poder volver a verlos. Le habría gustado volver a ver a Rukia, compartir cosas, charlas, momentos. En el poco tiempo que había estado con ellos, Rukia se había convertido en alguien importante en sus vidas, al igual que Renji.

Después de platicar como hacia siempre con la foto de Sora, Orihime se levanto y comenzó con el aseo de la casa. Una vez que lo termino y después de volver de hacer las compras, fue al armario a observar su disfraz. Era un hermoso vestido liviano color crema oscuro con detalles de piedritas color dorado en el busto y cintas de un dorado suave que rodeaban los bordes. Los zapatos, de tacón alto color crema también se encontraban debajo del vestido colgado. Realmente le gustaba ese vestido. Lo había visto en una tienda de alquiler de disfraces cuando caminaba con Tatsuki en busca de un disfraz. Observo el reloj y vio que ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Con todo lo que había hecho no había almorzado, así que se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer para después ir a bañarse y prepararse para la fiesta.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Orihime, quien estaba terminando de retocarse el maquillaje, fue a abrir para encontrarse con su mejor amiga Tatsuki al otro lado de la puerta.

-Orihime ¿no estás lista todavía?- se quejo la joven de cabello negro

-Tatsuki-chan ya termino- le contesto ella haciendo un puchero – ¡te ves muy kawaii así!-

Tatsuki hizo un gesto brusco ante el halago de su amiga, como si le molestara que la halagaran, que era todo lo contrario, la ponía incomoda. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. La asistente de instructor de dojo se había disfrazado de policía, con una camisa celeste, pantalones azul marino, borcegos negros, una porra y pistola de juguetes y el gorro característico.

-ya Orihime, apúrate que llegaremos tarde- le dijo Tatsuki ocultando la vergüenza.

Orihime termino de arreglarse y se dirigió con Tatsuki a la fiesta. Entre todos los estudiantes del tercer año de preparatoria habían juntado dinero para alquilar un salón para celebrar la fiesta.

Al llegar ya estaban casi todos los compañeros de clase. Estaba muy lindo decorado. Guirnaldas de papel crepe naranja y negro entrelazadas adornaban las columnas y paredes. Los globos naranjas y negros inflados con helio flotaban atados al costado de la mesa de comidas y bebidas. La poca luz era propicia para bailar. En el centro al fondo, se ubicaba un karaoke para animar la noche, y las luces de colores, apagadas por el momento, se ubicaban arriba del dj contratado. Había todo tipo de disfraces, de sacerdote, de moja, de rey y reina, de diablita, de ángeles, de superhéroes, incluso había uno disfrazado de tortuga.

Tatsuki y Orihime buscaron a sus amigos con la mirada. Estaban al fondo al lado de la consola del dj.

-hola chicos- saludo Tatsuki. Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo la saludaron.

-ni se te ocurra comentar el disfraz, idiota- le advirtió Tatsuki a un Ichigo que la miraba raro y estaba aguantando "burlarse"

Yo creo que te ves bien Tatsuki- le sonrió Mizuiro haciendo que la morena contestara con un "gracias" apenado

-¡hola chicos! Están todos muy kawaii!- los saludo una entusiasmada Orihime.

Keigo venia vestido de arlequín, lo cual parecía un poco irónico; Mizuiro venia vestido de detective, con su tapado color crema oscuro apagado, bigote falso y anteojos oscuros, Chad se había disfrazado de medico e Ichigo estaba vestido de vampiro.

-tu te ves hermosa como siempre Orihime-chan- le dijo un entusiasmado Keigo

-gra-gracias- contesto ella sonrojada –e Ishida-kun?-

-dijo que llegaría en unos minutos- contesto Chad.

-ohh noo, seguramente vendrá con su cara larga- dramatizo Keigo -¿se lo imaginan?, ¿bailando y riendo, ¡!¿DISFRUTANDO?- volvió a exagerar un Keigo que hacia muecas raras mientras comentaba "horrorizado" el posible comportamiento de Ishida "divirtiéndose".

-¿tienes algún problema con mi seriedad, Asano?- se escucho a un Uryuu notablemente molesto con el comentario de su compañero de clases

-nono, claro que n-no Ishida si tu eres el alma de la fiesta…- Keigo trataba de arreglar la situación con el sudor cubriéndole el rostro –y además…-

-ISHIDAAA ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grito un Ichigo molesto –Te copiaste de mi disfraz imbécil!-

Ishida volteo a ver a un Kurosaki echando rabia. ¡Maldita sea! El muy imbécil del pelinaranja estaba disfrazado de vampiro al igual que él!

-mierda Kurosaki, porque estas vestido de vampiro? No ves que te queda grande el disfraz?-

-porque no te callas idiota! De que querías que venga vestido, de shinigami?- ironizo él.

El grupo se quedo en silencio. Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. No había querido decir eso, le había dolido haber perdido sus poderes shinigamis y no supo porque había ironizado sobre eso de esa manera.

-Kurosaki kun…- Orihime pudo ver el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Ichigo al decir lo de sus poderes. Había sido muy duro para todos, sobre todo para Ichigo, asimilar que él ya no podía convertirse en shinigami ni ver espíritus, el no poder proteger a sus seres queridos. Por eso se prometió, junto con Chad, hacerse más fuertes para poder protegerlo.

-ya- dijo Ichigo tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que había provocado –vamos a divertirnos-

-si alguien te viera la cara no diría que te estás divirtiendo Ichigo- le dijo Tatsuki por el ceño fruncido característico de su amigo.

-cállate idiota- le gruño Ichigo

-ya chicos, vamos a divertirnos!- grito Keigo quien ya había ido al centro de la pista de baile donde empezaba a sonar un poco de música.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y Orihime se sentía un poco cansada. Canto junto a sus compañeras algunas canciones en el karaoke, había bailado con ellas, rechazado amablemente las peticiones de los chicos que la querían sacar a bailar, había probado unos bocadillos, tomado un refresco cuando tenía sed y se había divertido cuando, al perder una apuesta, Ichigo y Uryuu tuvieron que pasar al karaoke.

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que se dirigió al patio trasero del salón. El jardín era muy bonito. Tenía una pequeña fuente, rodeada de hermosas flores de diversos colores. Unas luces de jardín le daban una luz tenue que lo hacía más hermoso. Unos bancos estaban detrás de la fuente mirando hacia esta. Orihime se sentó en uno de ellos a descansar, no estaba acostumbrada a los tacos altos y sus pies se lo estaban reclamando. Se los quito por un momento para que sus pies descansaran, lo cual no se notaba ya que el vestido le llegaba al piso y ocultaba sus pies.

-¿te sientes bien Inoue?-

Orihime dio un respingo al escuchar a Ichigo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó sus pasos venir.

-si Kurosaki-kun, y tu?- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-también, un poco cansado- dijo él sentándose en la otra punta de la banca.

-pero Kurosaki-kun si estuviste casi toda la noche sentado, algunas chicas te invitaron a bailar y tu no quisiste- le contesto Orihime con un pequeño puchero. Eso había hecho que se pusiera un poco celosa, debía admitirlo–Hasta estuviste toda la noche con el ceño fruncido, aunque a mí me pareció divertido- le dijo Orihime un poco sonrosada.

Él sonrió en forma de respuesta –no se me da bailar Inoue, y no es algo que me interese- contesto.

-fue muy divertido cuando cantaste con Ishida-kun- rió ella.

-agggg ese idiota de Ishida! Eso le pasa por decirle no a Tatsuki, era obvio que ella le iba a ganar en las pulseadas- se burlo Ichigo

-pero tú Kurosaki-kun te burlaste de él y Tatsuki-chan te adhirió a la apuesta, y perdieron, por eso tuvieron que cantar scandal de Shoujo- Orihime trataba de contener la risa, aunque le pareció gracioso y adorable ver a un Ichigo rojo de la vergüenza con el ceño mucho mas fruncido de lo normal y peleándose con Ishida mientras cumplían la apuesta.

Ichigo se puso rojo al recordarlo y sabía que en la semana todos hablarían de su papelón en el colegio. Pero era cumplir la prenda o sentir la furia de Tatsuki. Por lo menos, Ishida compartiría su desgracia, pensó. Eso lo reconforto, ver el orgullo del Quincy por el piso. Aunque sabía que nadie se burlaría en su cara, si es que no quería recibir una paliza de parte suya y del Quincy.

-no me lo recuerdes Inoue- mascullo Ichigo

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos. No un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio reconfortante. Orihime miraba el cielo, las estrellas brillaban mucho esta noche, al igual que la luna, Ichigo estaba con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida…

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si Inoue. Me encuentro bien- le contesto él sonriendo de lado.

-me alegra mucho que Kurosaki-kun esté bien- contesto ella. Habían pasado 17 meses desde la batalla contra Aizen pero para Orihime a veces le parecía que había sido ayer. Se sintió mal por Ichigo, le parecía un poco injusto que él haya perdido sus poderes para salvar a todos. Simplemente no lo merecía. Él había hecho mucho por ellos y la vida le pagaba así. Y aunque Ichigo lo disimulara, ella sabía que él se sentía dolido por haber perdido algo tan valioso como sus poderes shinigamis.

-¿ y tu te encuentras bien Inoue?- le pregunto él en un tono bajo.

-claro que si Kurosaki-kun!- le dijo ella sonriendo para despreocuparlo. Ichigo la miro, sabía que sonreía para no despertar preocupación en él.

Orihime lo miro y vio que él no hablaba si se encontraba bien de salud o si la estaba pasando bien en la fiesta. Los ojos de Ichigo lucían preocupados y algo culpables por lo que le había sucedido en hueco mundo.

-al principio las pesadillas parecían reales, incluso a veces pensaba que todavía estaba en Hueco mundo y soñaba con la vida tranquila de Karakura, hasta darme cuenta que era una pesadilla. Después poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta convertirse en sueños molestos que aparecían de vez en cuando. Y aunque fue difícil para todos, no me arrepiento de haber ido- comento Orihime mirando la base de la fuente con los ojos brillosos a causa de unas lagrimas que amenazaban con asomarse- haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a los que más quiero. No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, yo estoy bien. Siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, si tu eres feliz Kurosaki-kun, yo también lo soy – Orihime sonrió nostálgica y lo miro un poco apenada por lo que acababa de decir. Ichigo suavizo la mirada y le sonrió

-Gracias, Inoue. Gracias por preocuparte. Prometo que siempre te protegeré. A ti y a los demás- la mirada de Ichigo se había vuelto determinante.

Orihime sonrió. Ese era el Ichigo del que se había enamorado. El Ichigo protector, bueno, amable, gruñón pero con un corazón de oro.

-ven Inoue, volvamos adentro a molestar al idiota de Ishida- le dijo Ichigo levantándose.

-eres malo Kurosaki-kun- le dijo Orihime sonriendo mientras los seguía adentro.

* * *

><p>que tengan un lindo dia :)<p> 


End file.
